Pipe fittings of all types are susceptible to and must withstand bending which occurs along the length of the pipes being joined. Ideally, the pipe fittings are of sufficient strength that any bending which occurs would occur in the pipe, away from the fitting so that the seal formed by the fitting would remain uncompromised.